1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a device for recording baseball or softball game data, such as balls, strikes, outs, or innings. More particularly, the invention relates to a wearable device for recording baseball or softball game data that is designed to fit around the limb of a user.
2. Background and Related Art
Unquestionably, baseball is one of the most popular sports in the world today. Unlike contact sports, such as football and rugby, baseball does not pose a substantial risk of serious injury to its players. Thus, it can be enjoyed by people of all ages, ranging from very young children to senior citizens. Regardless of the participants in a baseball game, the rules and numerical data used to govern the progression of a baseball game remain unchanged. The progression of a baseball game is governed by the count associated with a particular batter (i.e., the number of balls and strikes for the batter), the number of outs acquired by a team during their half of an inning, and the inning number in the game. Even though it may seem that this numerical data is relatively simple in nature, keeping accurate track of baseball game data is often very challenging for a player, a coach, or a spectator, who is thoroughly immersed in the excitement of a baseball game. This is particularly true for youth baseball games. Consequently, while playing a baseball game, children and their coaches frequently ask the umpire for the count.
The same problems are encountered during the context of a softball game. Rather than being able to fully focus on the game at hand, players and their coaches often lose track of the count, and thus, need to periodically ask the umpire for such information. These constant inquiries interfere with the natural progression of the game.
While others have developed devices that are generally capable of recording baseball or softball game information (e.g., umpire counters), these devices have numerous limitations and drawbacks. First, related art devices are not designed to be worn by a user. Thus, it is very difficult for coaches, and especially players, to use these devices during the context of a baseball or softball game. Secondly, the devices taught by the related art are formed from rigid materials, such as metals and hard plastics, which are not suitable for use by players of a baseball or softball game. Finally, these related art devices typically utilize complex, intricately formed components that are both difficult and expensive to manufacture, which results in a higher cost to the consumer.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for recording baseball or softball game data that is particularly adapted to be worn by a user thereof. Moreover, a device for recording baseball or softball game data is needed that is formed using pliable materials that are readily flexible and capable of absorbing an impact without resulting in player injuries. Furthermore, a need exists for a device for recording baseball or softball game data that has a simple design, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.